In an optical unit used in an imaging device which is mounted on a portable terminal, a drive recorder, an unmanned helicopter and the like, shake correction is required for suppressing disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake. In order to perform the shake correction, a technique has been proposed in which a photographing unit is swingably supported by a support body and a shake is corrected by swinging the photographing unit in a pitching direction corresponding to pitching (vertical swing, i.e., tilting) and by swinging a yawing direction corresponding to yawing (lateral swing, i.e., panning) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-96805 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-96863).
A technique has been also proposed in which a shake (rolling) around an optical axis of a photographing unit is corrected (see, for example, International Publication WO 2011/155178). In an optical unit described in International Publication WO 2011/155178, a panning drive coil and a rolling drive coil are integrally or adjacently provided on a common yoke and a tilting drive coil and a rolling drive coil are integrally or adjacently provided on a common yoke.
However, in a case that a panning drive coil and a rolling drive coil are integrally or adjacently provided on a common yoke and a tilting drive coil and a rolling drive coil are integrally or adjacently provided on a common yoke like a structure described in International Publication WO 2011/155178, magnetic interferences are generated when corrections in respective directions are performed and thus its control is extremely complicated. Further, in the structure described in International Publication WO 2011/155178, a Lorentz force is utilized and thus a sufficient torque cannot be obtained.